<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifting Ties by minimoonp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546165">Shifting Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp'>minimoonp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, cursedmuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifting Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rune smiled as he saw Zee sitting at a far table in the restuarant. He went on over and settled into the empty seat before her. She looked him up and down briefly before giving a smile of her own, he was wearing her hairstyle again just to poke fun at her. </p>
<p>"You're back! I thought you weren't supposed to be here; breaking secret city rules or something like that." He started. "Though I don't mind the invite. I enjoy the company."</p>
<p>Zee rolled her eyes. "I'm not, but as long as no one tells... Besides I'm here on official muse business today. Mostly."</p>
<p>Rune gave a small chuckle, as if to say, 'Sure Jan,' but let her continue. </p>
<p>"I had a few questions, about the other day, and about you?"</p>
<p>"Heh, what, are you going to take notes?"</p>
<p>She sat a pen and a small notepad on the table. Okay. He gave a shrug. "Carry on."</p>
<p>She stopped to think for a moment. What would be her first question.</p>
<p>"How did you encounter Dickard?"</p>
<p>He raised a brow, "Ah, hm, a good question. I wasn't looking for him that's for sure, more like he found me. Did his research apparently."</p>
<p>She frowned, "You didn't drink his blood did you?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, before pulling the collar of his shirt down briefly. She could just barely make out a small marking on his neck. </p>
<p>"I'm already in a pact with someone. So he managed to get off with the free trial version of my services, thankfully. He tried to offer me things, but... that's beside the point."</p>
<p>The Doyle guy seemed more trouble than it was worth. He had enough on his plate as it was.</p>
<p>"Alright, next question. Do you know anyone named Ribbit?"</p>
<p>He giggled, "Zee, dear, not all demons know each other."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean- wait, I didn't even say they were a demon."</p>
<p>He imitated her exasperated face with a brief morph, before laughing. Leaning his head on his hand, he asked, "Has that boy toy of yours ever told you you're cute when you're flustered? I met him, y'know, and played a bit of a mean trick on him. Met Ribbit too, a greedy pest. A bunch of pretty people with some ugly personalities really." He wouldn't say they're friends. "Well, two of the humans were ok, I guess. Belka and The Jewel."</p>
<p>Zee raised a brow, taking note. Rune glanced across the table at her notebook, her shorthand was pretty bad. But as long as she knew what she was writing, right? </p>
<p>A waiter came over with two baskets of fries, setting them on the table. "And you're sure this was all you wanted ma'am? Oh, there's two of you now, how sweet."</p>
<p>"Siblings, practically clones~" Rune said, imitating Zee's voice. </p>
<p>"We're fine, thanks."</p>
<p>As Zee waved the waiter off, Rune reached for some fries. "To share right? Not that I'm putting these back if they're not."</p>
<p>She nodded, "They are. How do you do that?"</p>
<p>He looked confused, munching on another fry. "Do what?"</p>
<p>Zee waved a hand over her face, changing her expressions with every pass of her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh! Heh, that's just something I'm born with. I don't think it's anything I can teach you, if that's what you're shooting for."</p>
<p>"No, I can do something similar." With unconventional means. She popped a few fries into her mouth. "Just curious how an actual shapeshifter works."</p>
<p>He looked around briefly, making sure no one was paying them any attention, before giving a mischievous grin. Not just his face, but his whole body shifted, taking on Belka's appearance. Zee gasped lightly.</p>
<p>"It's childs play for me really, love." He even had the voice, and Zee scrunched her nose. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but Belka doesn't make faces like that."</p>
<p>"Oh, would you prefer the bedroom eyes~?" 'Belka' waggled his eyebrows, before shifting again. This time into a boy that Zee didn't recognize. "If I see a face, I can imitate it. The whole body, if i have a good enough look. And if I hear them, I can imitate the voice too. Not all shapeshifters can do that."</p>
<p>She watched as he shifted into Doyle, and frowned. "Can you imitate powers?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "It's, a bit tricky to do powers and abilities. Best I could do, without assistance, is maybe give you a light show. May have a better chance in Tero, but then it would still be blue colored magic."</p>
<p>Zee was writing quickly, and Rune gave a deep chuckle. He admired the Doyle's voice, but wasn't fond of the face. He shifted back to himself. "Shapeshifting is pretty passive, it's about the act and the deception. I have other means of attacking if I need to, that are pretty effective. Maybe not enough to get rid of a pesky immortal problem, but that's a you problem." A pause. "No offense."</p>
<p>"None taken." She shrugged. "So are you still working for him then?"</p>
<p>"Not officially, he got mad when he found out I didn't actually kill you. I managed to pull a bit of a disappearing act on him."</p>
<p>She whistled, "That's pretty good."</p>
<p>"I try. Any more questions?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, I can't think of any more right now, but I'll be sure to ask when I think of them." She said closing notebook. "Let's just finish enjoying the afternoon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>